Der dritte Kopf des Zerberus
thumb|300pxDer dritte Kopf des Zerberus ist eine mittelschwere Nebenquest in Dead Island, ihr erhaltet sie von Garett Grant nach dem ihr "Der zweite Kopf des Zerberus" für ihn abgeschlossen habt. Zusammenfassung Da nun auch die Überlebenden in Eastern Waterfront Mutter Helens Nachricht hören können, bittet Garett euch ein letztes Mal darum, einige Lautsprecher zu aktivieren. Diesmal sollt ihr dafür sorgen, dass auch eventuelle Überlebende in der Innenstadt darüber informiert werden, dass sie in der Kirche Zuflucht finden können. Die Distanz zwischen den drei Lautsprechern ist in dieser Quest gering, sie befinden sich alle nicht weit voneinander entfernt und sind über Leitern erreichbar. Lösungsweg Die Canale Street liegt in unmittelbarer Nähe zur Innenstadt. Ihr solltet eure Route so gut wie möglich über die Dächer planen, wenn ihr die Quest schneller lösen wollt und die Innenstadt nicht über Umwege umgehen möchtet, da ihr es hier mit Unmengen von Zombies zu tun bekommen werdet. Der nachfolgende Text richtet sich deshalb vor allem an Einzelspieler welche die Quarantänezone meiden sollten. Ihr werdet questbedingt nicht ganz drum herum kommen, aber das Schlimmste bleibt euch zumindest (hoffentlich) erspart. Die Methode ist zugegebenermaßen sehr umständlich und ihr werdet viel hin und her laufen müssen um die Quarantäne so gut es geht zu meiden. Am Besten ihr lauft von Garett Grant aus zum Lagerhaus "Simons Treffpunkt" und nehmt dann die Schnellreise zur Kirche. Markiert euch den Punkt auf eurer Karte der auf dem Bild in der Galerie als blaue Pinnnadel eingezeichnet ist. (Das Lagerhaus "Simons Treffpunkt" wäre auch noch eine Möglichkeit für den Start in kürzerer Entfernung zum Lautsprecher, allerdings wird das Spiel euch dann wieder durch die Quarantänezone schicken, da sich ein Eingang zur Zone direkt gegenüber des Lagerhauses befindet.) Wenn ihr am blau markierten Punkt angelangt seid, werden euch "am Boden" einige Punks das Leben schwer machen, der eigentliche "Wegweiser" ist diesmal aber etwas grotesk, in der Nähe des Lautsprechers sitzt eine Leiche auf einem Campingstuhl. Springt neben der Leiche ins Wasser und nehmt die kleine Leiter auf den Steg gegenüber, tötet was euch in die Quere kommt und lauft dann über den Steg nach rechts um die Ecke durch den steinernen Torbogen ihr solltet dann prompt die Leiter sehen, steigt nun schnell die lange Leiter nach oben auf das kaputte Gerüst, hier findet ihr direkt den ersten Lautsprecher, den ihr sonst über den langen Bretterweg erreicht hättet. In der Nähe des ersten Lautsprechers befindet sich direkt der zweite Lautsprecher. Klettert die Leiter am Gerüst wieder nach unten und lauft an einer einzelnen Barrikade vorbei, hier sollten ebenfalls Leichen liegen und eine Leiter befindet sich an der Hauswand, oben müsst ihr einige Punks erledigen, aktiviert dann den zweiten Lautsprecher. Der dritte und letzte Lautsprecher ist gleich in der Nähe auf dem gegenüberliegenden Dach und kann von dieser Stelle aus ebenfalls über nur eine Leiter an der Hauswand erreicht werden. Wenn ihr alle 3 Lautsprecher aktiviert habt und zu Garett Grant zurückkehren sollt, will das Spiel euch wieder durch die Innenstadt (Quarantänezone) navigieren. Ihr solltet zur Kirche zurückkehren und zum Lagerhaus "Simons Treffpunkt" per Schnellreise reisen, dann könnt ihr von dort aus den Umständen entsprechend gefahrlos zu Garett gelangen und meidet die Innenstadt. Die im Text erklärte Möglichkeit ist nur eine, es gibt mit Sicherheit noch weitere Wege, die Innenstadt (Quarantänezone) zu umgehen, diese können gerne als Hinweis in die Kommentare gepostet oder gleich hier ergänzt werden. derdrittekopfdeszerberuskarte1.png Kategorie:Quest